Remember me?
by Arianna4President
Summary: Trina Vega's life sucks. So when she wakes up in a hospital after an accident and she finds out she forgot 3 years of her past life, she's rather confused. Based on Sophie Kinsella's book "Remember me?" R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeeeeeeeey, everyone!**

**Have you ever read "Remember me?" by Sophie Kinsella? Well, if you hadn't, do it, 'cause it's awesome! And this story takes hint from that book XD**

**I don't own the original idea of this story, it all belongs to Sophie Kinsella. I just modified the plot to make it fit with Victorious.**

**I hope you all enjoy, review and forgive my errors :D**

* * *

><p>If someone had told me my life would be like this, I wouldn't have born.<p>

I'm serious.

Here I am, in front of a pub under the rain (with no umbrella, of course) waiting for a taxi to bring me home. Plus, my new shoes hurt, I didn't get the part I had auditioned today and… my boyfriend of six months, Mark, had dumped me. I mean, it's not like he _really_ dumped me. He just didn't call or answered my texts anymore.

I had decided to spend the evening with Tori and her friends. I know Jade doesn't like me, but she doesn't like pretty much anyway, so it's okay. Cat, on the other hand, likes everyone.

" Trina! " Tori yells from behind me, hugging a blond guy who just met " I'm not coming home tonight, s' that okay for you? " She smiles, hopeful.

And if we want to add the fact that my sister can pick up hot and random guys any times she wants, you can understand why my self-esteem is not that high at the moment.

" All right! " I yell back at her " I'll just get a taxi to get ho- " but Tori isn't listening to me anymore, since her mouth seems magically attached to the stranger's one.

I glance back to see Jade and Cat singing arm in arm, repairing themselves under a newspaper, probably not realizing the karaoke was over. They're usually both good singers (and guess who's not? Yeah, me) but, being drunk they weren't really tuned. And Jade was ahead of Cat of at least five notes.

I usually love karaoke, but I was not really in the mood tonight, and Jade said that it was a bless for all the listeners.

Okay, I know I can't sing. Or act. That's probably why I hadn't gotten _any_ part in those three years, after I graduated from Hollywood arts. While Tori has, of course. She's going to be in that huge, dramatic and romantic movie coming up next winter.

Nice being the sister of the star, isn't it?

But maybe not everything is lost. I have a big audition tomorrow. Okay, not that big, just an appearance in Tori's movie. But this can be a start, right? _Right?_

I sigh, a little bit happier, and start walking down the street, looking for a taxi. As I walk over a window shop, I yelp noticing the state I'm in: my hair is a mess because of the rain, the makeup is ruined and those jeans make me look fat. Maybe because I am. I shudder and close my eyes for a second, before going ahead. I make a few steps, when a huge car drives right into a puddle and covers me with water.

Great.

I start walking again, soaked, and luckily, I notice the lights of a taxi on the other corner of the street.

" Thank Goodness " I whisper while I start running.

But I never get to the taxi.

One of my foot slips on the wet road, and I see the street coming towards me, really fast. As in, _really_ fast.

And then, it's all black.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Trina! She's my favourite character and she's so misunderstood!<strong>

**The more reviews I get, the fast I update XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone!**

**Sorry it took so long to update, but here's the new chapter.**

**Read, review and forgive my errors :D**

* * *

><p>Ouch, my head hurts.<p>

Where am I?

I open my eyes slowly, to find out I'm in a large and white room. I close them immediately, breathing fast.

What is this place? Why am I here? Has something happened last night? Wait. _What _happened last night?

Okay, okay, now I remember: I was out with Tori and her friends. Right. I wanted to go home, and I was looking for a taxi. I remember that. And _then_? Why can't I remember _anything _after that?

I open my eyes again, and I notice that I have a drip in my arm.

I'm in a hospital! Oh my God, I'm in a_ hospital_! What happened last night?

A door opening interrupts my thoughts. A middle aged woman comes in, smiling.

" Hello Trina. How are you feeling? " she asks politely.

" Not that good " I answer, still a bit confused.

" Here, take this " she offers me a glass of water with an aspirin.

I drink everything and close my eyes again.

" Can you tell me why I'm here? " I ask.

" Don't… don't you remember? " Is the nurse's voice a little bit worried, or it's just my impression?

" No, actually. Have I been run over by a car or something? "

" Not really " This time, her voice _is_ worried, I feel it.

I open my eyes again, suspicious " What's going on? What happened? "

At that moment, the door opens again, and a man with gray hair and nice smile comes in.

" Good morning, Trina " he greets me " How are you feeling? "

" I'd feel better if someone told me what's going on " I answer, sharply.

" Don't worry, we'll tell you everything " he flashes me a smile " But first I'm gonna answer you a few questions "

" All right " I mumble, while the nurse gives him my medical folder.

" Okay… what's your name? "

" Trina Vega " I answer, quickly.

" When were you born? "

" In 1990 "

" Perfect. Listen Trina, when you had your car accident, you hit your head on the car window, pretty hard, reporting a concussion. You're really lucky to be alive and – "

" Wait, wait, wait, wait! " I exclaim " I didn't have a car accident! I don't even _have_ a car! "

" … don't you have a… " the doctor checks on the medical folder " Mercedes convertible? "

" A _Mercedes_? Are you kidding? " I burst out laughing, but I stop soon because it makes my heard hurt.

The doctor and the nurse look at each other, worried.

Oh, man, is there something wrong? Do I have a serious illness? Oh, God.

" Trina… " the doctor asks me again, a bit more gentle " Can you tell in what year are we in? "

" In 2011 " I say.

The doctor looks at me with slight sympathy.

" Trina… we're in 2014. Today's the 6th May "

I look at them for a second, then I crack a smile " Good one. Did Jade suggest you that? "

" I don't know anyone named Jade " the doctor looks sincere " But today's really the 6th May 2014 "

My heart skips a beat. Are they _serious_?

" We _can't _be in 2014! " I say stupidly " The world ended the 21st December 2012 "

" It was just a theory, and nothing happened that day " the nurse answers gently.

" No, look, it can't be 2014. I'm not stupid! "

" Why don't you tell us the last thing you remember? " asks the doctor.

" … I was out with my sister Tori and her – "

" Tori? Tori Vega? The famous singer? " asks the nurse, her eyes shining " My kids _love_ her songs! "

I don't even bother to stop what I'm saying " … and her friends. We went to some kind of karaoke and then I started looking for a taxi… That was February 20th 2011, I'm sure of that "

" Trina, that's today newspaper " the nurse hands me some paper, and I can clearly see the date on the cover: _6__th__ May 2014._

" Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! "

I'm freaking out! I'm freaking out!

" Trina, here's what happened. Last week, you had an accident with your car and you hit your head hard. You lost your memory, but not all of it. You _just_ lost the memories of the last three years "

" Just? _Just_? "I squeal.

" Your memory might come back _any_ moment " says the doctor, serious.

" Might? "

The avoid answering.

" We'll let you rest for a while, okay? Your family will come later to greet you " says the nurse, closing the door behind her and the doctor.

" I can't believe this " I close my eyes and pretend this is just a dream. This is just a dream.

I think I fell asleep, because when I wake up, I see my mum sitting on a chair next to my bed.

" Mum! " I exclaim. Finally someone I know.

" Trina! Are you all right, sweetheart? " mum hugs me tightly.

" Can't… breathe… "

Mum lets me go and I can't help but notice she looks older than I remember.

" Did the doctors tell you everything? " I ask.

" Yes, they did. But I'm sure your memory will come back soon, eh? " she smiles at me.

" Mum, where's Tori? "

" Oh, dad is coming later with Eric " she tosses her hair back, as usual when she's nervous.

Is it my impression or she avoided the question? And who's Eric?

" … who's Eric? "

Mum looks shocked " Trina, dear… Eric is your husband! "

* * *

><p><strong>You wanna know what happens next?<strong>

**Review and keep reading :D  
><strong>


End file.
